Episode 1442 (11th November 1974)
Plot Alf and Len are the first evening customers in the Rovers, straight after a council meeting. Emily can't find Ernie. He is at the Marriage Guidance Council where he admits to Kim Dudley that his wife doesn't know he's there. Emily gets annoyed as Tricia and Gail waste her time in the shop when they ask for credit for some snaps. Ernie tells Kim about his rows with Emily over their drama activities. Idris calls into the Rovers for a spare box of crisps and stays for a drink, annoying Granny. Bet tells Billy that she'll pay him back the £70 at £5 per week. He wants more but accepts it's the best he'll get out of her. Ernie tells Kim about the problems that Sheila Crossley's visit caused and suddenly realises it's easier to talk to her than his own wife. Pollard tells Gail off for failing to pass a message on from his mother. Ken is pleased to receive a visit from Peggy Barton. He takes her for a drink. Kim suggests to Ernie that he brings Emily next time he calls. Ray and Deirdre start to get on better and he happily wonders if she and Billy are having problems. Ken offers to give Peggy a lift home and she agrees on the condition that he comes in for a drink. Returning home, Ernie tries to talk to Emily but she loses her temper with him. Ken meets Peggy's father George Barton and her brother Frank. George realises that Ken is part of the management that Peggy has been fighting against. Idris lends Tricia the money for the snaps. Billy tells Deirdre he had to lend her ring money to someone. She sulks but denies that she's interested in having a ring. Billy admits to Len that he lent the money to Bet. Ernie suggests to Emily that they have a trip away. She's suspicious and he tells her where he spent the afternoon, admitting that he's worried about their future. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Edward Pollard - Michael Gover *Peggy Barton - Lois Daine *George Barton - Patrick Troughton *Frank Barton - Stephen Bent *Mrs. Dudley - Angela Morant *TV Commentary - Peter Wheeler Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Ken's office *Camera Shop *Marriage Guidance Council - Office *Barton residence - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Bishops run into marriage problems - and Ken runs into an old acquaintance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,450,000 homes (10th place). Notable dialogue Ernest Bishop: “We were the perfect couple, a bit fuddy-duddy perhaps according to some people's likes, but happy, definitely happy.” Category:1974 episodes